inslaved by slenderman
by sushigirl67
Summary: Alexis hopes to find slenderman in the woods to clear things up. she has been scared of him ever since she heard of him, but when she meets him, he isn't what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting

My name is Alexis. I stand outside of the dark woods. It's still day out and I'm hoping to return by sunset. I had heard about the strange occurrences of a demon like creature wandering around the forest eating little children, but I'm not a child. I found out about creepypastas little over a week ago and I was scared. I wouldn't go near dark rooms, I'd sleep with my lights on, and if I was alone, I would cry. I'm not really the type that would be scared of things like that but I was really terrified. I clutched my shirt as I took my first step into the woods. I was tired of being scared and was ready to clear things up. I take another step closer to, most likely, my doom. Negative thoughts raced through my head and I hesitated to go any farther. A black worm of dread crawled up in me. Then it rose to anger. I stomped my foot. I'm going to get this over with. I stomp into the woods. The light shone brightly through the trees, for a little. As I went farther into the forest, it grew darker. My eyes bolt around as the sun begins to set. "Well, I guess he's not here. Now I can go!" I start walking around but my surroundings aren't familiar. I can't see anything, so I feel around. I find a tree and slump down against it. I pull out my phone; it would at least bring some light. I turn on my phone and shine it around. All I see is a few trees and a shrub. I face the fact that I am lost. I pull out my headphones, plug them into my phone, and turn on music. It may help me forget the fact that I am alone in the forest, in the dark, and I'm lost. My eyes begin to feel heavy and they slowly shut. In a few minutes I am fast asleep. I wake up to a cold sweat. I had heard a stick crack and now I was scared. I felt like a child turning my phone on because I heard a noise. I was foolish to be scared of something so stupid. I stand up and shine the phone around me. Right in front of me, standing tall and slender, and none other than slender man. His mouth cracks into a smile. Inside are a dozen sharp teeth. I stand there, my knees shake up a storm. I couldn't believe that slender man was right in front of me, and here I was thinking he was fake. He could at least warn me with a note, or that crap I read on the internet. I fill up with anger, which is happening a lot lately. I reach down, pick up a rock, and chuck it at slender man. It hits him on the arm and doesn't affect him. His smile fades away, until he is frowning. "You're not eating this child!" his black tentacles come out of his back and bolt toward me. I turn and run the other direction. I zig zag all around the trees until I bump into something tall. I look up, a blank face again. "You didn't think you could hide, did you?" he says. I scream and run again but his tentacles wrap around me and lift me into the air. I close my eyes and feel searing pain in my arm. I look over and there is and "X" carved into. His grip loosens and I fall to the ground. I stare at the mark on my left arm. "You now officially belong to me." He grins. I stare at him with fear. "Come on, cheer up." He says. He laughs. He looks down. I stand and start to run. "You are not allowed to leave me. If you do, that is a bad. Then you will have to pay." I stop running. He appears in front of me. He's pretty fast, and slender. I couldn't control my thoughts. It's as if he were sending thoughts into my mind. "Stop!" I scream. He laughs. "Why should I? It's entertaining." He says. "So it's entertaining to see me in pain?" I ask. "Hmmm, yes." I start walking back. I lean against a tree and shut my eyes. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asks. "Sleeping." I say calmly. If I get attitude he will surely kill me. "Sleep in that cave over there. There's a bed made of cloth." He says. I wonder if it's safe, but before I could make up my mind, his hand wraps around my wrist and he pulls me to the cave. He puts me on the bed, my hand makes a mess of blood on my arm. He leans down and licks the blood off, then grins at me. It actually scares me a bit. I lean back on the bed; slendy stays and watches. I stare at the ceiling for a while. I glance at slendy standing near the doorway, staring at me. I quickly look away. He scared me and I wondered if I'd ever get away from him. I begin to shut my eyes and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: he's dangerous

I wake up the next morning to hear talking from outside. I slowly sit up and listen hard. This is what I hear. "So you HAVE got her?" "Yes, in fact she's right inside that cave." I hear walking so I duck behind a tall rock. They walk in the cave and look around. "She's not in here!" I look up to see Jeff. The killer. I slowly turn around, and start talking to myself. He's real too? What if he's friend's with slender man? What if he's- I feel someone's hot breath go down my neck. I turn around and Jeff's standing behind me. "She's so tiny." Jeff says. I stare at him. "Yea, I found her in the woods. Isn't she cute." Slender man says. Jeff looks me up and down. "No." he says. I smack my lips. "Please, I'm cuter than you." I say. "Oh it's on!" Jeff pulls out a knife and runs at me. Slender man grabs him and lifts him in the air. Jeff still attempts to get me. "Cool it you two." Slendy says. I glare at Jeff and he glares at me. Later we ate potato soup, which tasted horrible but I was hungry, so I ate it. And I had to pee in the bushes! I don't even know why I'm here!

Slender man said he had….some special work to do and left me with Jeff. "There's only one bed, so you'll have to sleep together. Oh, and there's fruits in the basket. Bye." Slendy says, and then he walks away. "Bye," Jeff waves. "You're sleeping outside." He says. "What!? I am not!" I shout.

Jeff went outside and I just stayed in the cave. I sit down on the bed made of cloth. I poke the hard cold ground with a stick. "I want to go home. Why can't I go home?" I whisper. I start thinking of my warm cozy home and I start to cry. "Mom and Dad are probably worried sick. I miss them so much." I put my hands in my face. I cry for about 3 minutes until someone puts their arms around me. I look up with puffy eyes, its Jeff. He has a concerned face. "What? Have you never seen someone cry before?" I ask. "I have, it's just….when you cry you look miserable." He hugs me. "I am miserable! Why do you even want me!? Why am I here!?" I sob into his chest. "I…can't answer that." I push him away and run outside. It's raining and I can feel the humidity on my arms and legs. It feels sticky. I run a few yards from the cave then stop. I remember what slenderman said. "You are not allowed to leave. If you do, that is bad and you will have to pay for it." I shake the thought away. I look down at the "X" on my arm. Rain glides over the dried blood. I look up into the sky and let the cool drops of rain hit my face. Why do they want me? My knees begin to feel weak. I let them drop and I fall to the floor. I can hear Jeff yelling at me from behind. I close my eyes and begin to get pulled out of reality.


End file.
